Come Run Home With Me
by Keiko San
Summary: first chapter in a fic i am writing! awesome story! first chapter focuses on the main character named jyah bardell
1. Turtles Paridise

Jyah Lewis cast his gaze out into the city. It's not everyday you come along a city like this. Houses and buildings stood tall with pride in wutai, as the January snow lightly frosted the city. An almost silent brook bubbled it's way through the center of the city. Empty flower baskets and leafless Japanese Mapels lines the sidewalks.  
  
"Maybe I can spend a little while here." Jyan thought to himslef as he swished strands of auburn hair out of his tanned bronze face. "So isolated." he murmered as he bent down and picked up a light blue stone.  
  
His black leather boots crunched in the snow as he slowley made his way to the bubbling brook. He let his long tanned fingers lightly grace the waters surface, it's chill sending a chilly tingle through his entire body.  
  
Still holding the stone in his left hand, he stroked he stroked his thumb over its smooth surface. It was oddly warm and comforting, like a sweet embrace. It was glowing softly, as if a flame was burning inside. "Hmf, maybe that's why its so warm." He thought, expressionless, as he tossed the stone into his bag, getting up.  
  
Jyah let out a soft groan as he swung his bag over his right shoulder. Carrying it for so long, you would think he wouldn't notice it's heavy weigt anymore, but every step he took the weight of the bag shot pain through his arm.  
  
Snow was falling much heavyer now. "Better find a place to stay." Jyah proclaimed as he dusted the soft white powder off his face. A course wind was picking up and he could feel the frost bite at his bare skin. It's a shame he had sold his only jacket back in Gongaga for a measly 500gil. But he was fatigued and needed the money for food and water.  
  
Just thinking about the warmth of his old wool and leather jacket gave him a feeling of comfort. Chills shot down his spine and took him back to his frigid reality. Jyan picked up pace, breathing fast and heavily.  
  
Wutai was oddly empty and this time of the year. Afterall, it was a summer city. He knew that because his friend Bryan would always tell him how when he was little he weent there with his parents to look at the magnificent summer gardens, and come to the annual Wutai Pagoda Festival.  
  
"Bryan." Jyah sighed. It had only been a few months since Bryan had gone missing while him and Jyah were camping out in Cosmo Canyon. Jyah had spent days searching all over for Bryan, yet had no luck. So he continued on his journey. All he had left of Bryan was a letter he was going to send to his fiancé Ulara. But he had to move on.  
  
Jyah shook his head violently, trying to stop thining about other past memories, and solve his current problem, a place to stay until the weather settled. Ahead he saw a very welcoming building. It was made out of a tan coloured wood and a tall chimney shot out the side, a charcoal smoke rising from it. The outside walls were lined with windows, which were closed now.  
  
A bar, that's what it was. The glowing neon sign read "Turtles Paridise." "Hmm a Paridise for Turtles ne?' Snickered Jyah, " I think a few drinks will do me good after such a long travel. After all, drinking hasn't hurt anyone... recently."  
  
As he neared the building he could hear noisees and felt an amazing warmth coming from inside. The sign on the bamboo doors still read "open".  
  
Chee Jyah had really lost track of the date and time lately. It could be eleven at night or two in the morning for all he cared. "It all looks the same to me." He thought as he walked through the doors into the bar. He immediately felt a welcoming vibe as he walked inside.  
  
Turtles Paridise was packed full with tables, chairs, and stools. The air smelt of cheap whiskey, but that didn't matter to Jyah. He liked it here indefinately.  
  
"What'll it be?" a scantly clad woman in a waitress uniform asked. Jyah sat down on a stool close to the main bar and tossed his old bag on the fllor with a loud thud. It suddenly got silent, as everyone turned and looked. Jyan could feel his face and neck start to boil as people stared. But within a few seconds, the people of the bar got back to their drinking.  
  
"So?" The woman asked with a harsh tone in her voice, "wadda you want boy?" " A bottle of conac..." Jyah mumbled under his breath to busy evaluating weather or not this woman was good enough for a one night stand.  
  
She was just about as tall as him, which was almost six feet. Dear Lord she could be a model, he thought gazing at her beauty. Her ice blue eyes fluttered out underneither her heavly mascaraed eyelashes, her eyelids shining with a navy blue dust. Her skin was much paler than his and the apples of her cheeks had a radient rosy glow to them. Her chest length hair was beautifly thick and curly, and the colour was glowing the colour of a burning fire.  
  
Jyah's curious eyes slowly lingered down the rest of her slender body examining hey more "captivating" objects, which to his surprise put a devilish smirk on his face. It had been a while since he had seen such a beautiful lady, and it was about time he saw this one.  
  
"Hey," Jyah jolted with surprise and he was unfortunately lashed back to reality. " Hey boy.. I get that all the time." The girl said and she adjusted her shirt. "And mostly from guys like you, and fourty-something, balding slobs. But I prefer your kind. But I have a Job to do."  
  
She turned around and slowly strutted away, as men looked on to her with eager eyes, probably thinking the same thing Jyah had thought just moments ago.  
  
"And to think I didn't even get her name." Jyah scoled himself. He was getting rather bored sitting waiting for his drink, so he decided he might as well scan the bars surroundings better and look for some more ladies to evaluate.  
  
Cigarette smoke clouded the enormous room, and some old ska band was playing over the crackly speakers. The noise of voices was so loud you could barely hear it anyways.  
  
The bar was full of middle aged men some in scruffy clothes, and a few in suits, probably retiring from a hard days work. There was a few hot, busty, near naked women, But any money that they were just there for strictly buisness."Hookers," he chuckled under his breath, "no point even bothering"  
  
This was a rather civilized bar compared to others he had seen. Most bars had strippers and prostitutes everywhere, and barfights were one of the main means of entertainment. Don't get me wrong though, from most guys points of view that wasn't a bad thing, yet Jyah was still happy in this calm envitoment.  
  
He propped his elbows on the counter as he shook his hair out of his eyes. "That fine young lady should be back with my drink soon." He thought, "I guess i should at least make myself look half decent." He grabbed a nearby spoon and fixed his hair in the spoons reflection. "damnn hard workin upside down." he laughed out loud.  
  
He licked his thumb and rubbed random bits of caked dirt off his face. "For shits sake!" He thought "I look like a trailer park reject!" He hadnt shaved in almost a week and he could see, and feel stubble poking out from his chin. And he needed a haircut too. With it spiked up like it usually was, he guessed it would almost reach his chin.  
  
"You have your eyes on her too don't ya?" Jyan quickly turned away from scrutinizing his looks to see and blond man in a buisness suit a few stools to his left. "I said It looks like you have your eyes on that missy. You and every other man here."  
  
Jyah turned beat red. " I guess" "Youre crazy kid." he laughed as he got up and sat on the stool beside Jyah. "Yeah, she ignores most of em men though. Rarely talks to guys like us. I guys she assumes the only reason we talk to her is the get her to sleep with us." he chuckled as he downed a shot of whiskey.  
  
"Must see somethin' in ya kid. Shes talked to me a few times. I think her name is Remmie, or Ramona or somethin' like that. I foget though. But shes really nice. But don't let her looks fool ya'. The other day some old drunk guy tried to grab her breast and she kicked the shit outta him."  
  
"Say what's your name kid?" "Jyah Lewis" Jyah answered, "and yours?" "Riley Copar's my name. Care for a drink? It's on me." Jyah declined the offer. He was looking forward to his own drink.  
  
"So where you from Jyah?" Riley asked. "I travel alot. All over the place, but i was born is Costa Del Sol. Whabout you?" Jyah asked. "Haha I can tell you're from outta town. I see allotta boys like you comein and outta here. Yes but i am from Wutai. You dont think i just traveled here in my buisness suit to gett drunk? haha. No I run a insurance buisness here. Oh Jyah here comes that woman again with your drinks! Here's your chance!"  
  
"Bottle of Conac for you sir." she giggled as she handed him the bottle and a shot glass. Jyah started to stutter as she walked away. "He- he- hey ma'am." She turned around. "What's your name?" questioned Jyah, "well that's... that's if you.. you.. you'll tell me..."  
  
She looked at Jyah and walked back to him giggling flirtatiously. "*giggle* Gee kid you're sure one with the ladies. My names Remmie. But should I just call you stuttering stud hmm?" Jyah felt his face get hot and he knew she noticed too because she had such a smile on her face.  
  
"Nah the name's Jyah." "Jyah hey? Sounds exotic. Where ya from?" Jyah blushed even more. "It's not that important." Remmie looked at Jyah curiously. "No tell me!." "Fine... I was born in Costa Del Sol, I lived in Midgar for a while, And since then I have been traveling, If you Insist on knowing..." Jyah answered, over reacting a little bit.  
  
"Calm down Kid!" Remmie snickered. "I ain't a kid!" Jyah grunted as he poured some booze into his glass, "I'm nineteen ya know!" Remmie smiled as she propped her elbows on the counter next to Jyah. Guess she was planning on staying a while.  
  
"You certainly don't look nineteen." she said through a smile, "tought you were like seventeen or sixteen. If ya were I'd boot your ass outta here!" "Haha," Jyah said sarcasticly as he downed a shot ,"*cough* and I suppose you're not much older?!" "Twenty-three. That's it. Not too old not too young!" Remmie joked as she struck her best super model pose.  
  
Jyah couldn't hold it back any longer. He burst out laughing. Remmie let out a annoyed 'harumf' "Oh so I don't have what it takes to be a 'Sooooopah' Model do I?" The way she faked the italian accent made both her and Jyah crack up again.  
  
"Hey Remmie, um when's your shift over?" Jyah asked, barrely able to get out the words. "One o'clock hot shit *giggle*" Remmie laughed. "Wanna maybe like hang out when you're off work?" Jyah coughed trying to cover up the tone of embarassment in his voice.  
  
"That'd be great!" Remmie said through yet another gorgeous smile, "But it'sbeen a long night. I was planning on just goin' home to my appartment and hittin' the sack...... alone."  
  
Jyah laughed, and took to defence, "Don't worry Remmie. I'm not like that! I am not totally sex crazed all the time. So chill and like I said, don't worry about it." Remmie let out a sheepish smile, feeling embarrassed herself. "th-th-thanks Jyah."  
  
"Hey..." Jyah paused, " Do you know of any nice hotels I can stay in for say... 25 gil a night?" "25 gil can get you into almost any hotel in Wutai," Remmie said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, " that's like a full night's pay for me! But yeah I recomend the place by the mountain. I think it's called 'Cherry Blossoms Nirvana'. Plus it's only about 15 gil a night at this time of the year."  
  
She turned around and walked through the gate to the bartenders side of the counter. She knelt down and grabbed something from under the counter. She slid a mickey of vodka towards Jyah. "That's for the road. But don't tell anyone I gave that too ya. I'm not supposed to do that cuz I could lose my job."  
  
"Oh!" Remmie lightly exclaimed writing something down on a piece of paper, "here's my number. If you decide to spend some time in Wutai, give me a call. I don't start work until six thirty, so maybe we could catch lunch sometime."  
  
Jyah smiled sheepishly as he slipped the bottle into his bag along with the paper. "Thanks." He murmered. "Well My shift is almost over now." Remmie said as she stood strait up, "You're a nice guy Jyah. Catch ya later?" she half said half asked. "Yeah." Jyah smiled, "Why not. Catch ya later... Remmie..." And Remmie smiled and walked off to the back room.  
  
Jyah let out a satisfied groan and relaxed his elbows on the counter as he rested his chin in his hands. "Remmie..." He thought. "What a beautiful name." And with that he got up, slung his bag over his shoulder and slowley walked out of Turtles Paridise. 


	2. Stranger in the Shadows

It was colder when Jyah stepped outside. The snow had completely stopped as well, leaving a frosty wind in it's place. Jyah was pretty sure it was just past one in the morning, because the streets were bare. Well with the exception of some drunkards passed out in front of the bar and a few passing cars.  
  
Across the street there was a group of guys smoking something. They were all laughing, and talking loud. "Hey C'mere!" one of them said. He was dressed in all gray and had long raven hair. "Come join us!" He laughed holding up something, which was letting off smoke. Hmm Jyah thought. They're Smoking Pot. "Sure Why not.." Jyah yelled to them as he crossed the empty street.  
  
Another man, well more or less another teenager, lit up another joint, and took a long toke off it, and passed it to Jyah. He took it between his fingers and raised it to his mouth. Then Stopped. "C'mon Man! Just do IT!" The all gray guy said. Jyah hesitated a slight bit and then raised the lit joint to his lips. He sucked in air as well as smoke, so long, that he almost started to cough.  
  
He passed the joint to the man in gray. Jyah felt warm and comfortable already, as if it was summer and he was in an open field. His head tingled a bit and he knew that the effects were kicking in a bit. "Fuck..." Jyah said as he shook his head "This shit is great!" He could feel a smile purging through his lips. Then he laughed.  
  
"What's your name punk?" The gray guy said and he inhaled some smoke. "Jyah.. what about you?" The guy laughed, as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit another joint. "My name is Shaw Allan, but I tell everyone to call me Cid." Jyah was puzzled, "why Cid?" he asked. " I dunno I jez think it sounds catchy ya know. But call me what you want" Shaw passed Jyah the Joint again. "thanks Cid." Jyah mumbled through long drags. "Well hey nice talkin to ya Cid... Or Shaw... Or whatever. Maybe I will catch ya some other time man. Lata."  
  
Jyah turned around and walked down the barren street. He pulled out his mickey, unscrewed the cap and took a long sip, before doing it up and putting it back in his bag. He closed his eyes as he felt the vodka slide through his throat leaving a soft burning sensation behind. And in his mind, he replayed the night of nirvana over and over again.  
  
What could go wrong with such a gorgeous night...  
  
Jyah opened his eyes just in time to see Remmie running up from behind him. "*huff huff* Jyah! Hey I thought you'd be long gone by now!" She choked for air whiping a few beads of sweat off her forehead. Jyah just shook his head.  
  
He wasn't really listening to her talk. Look at her Jyah. Just go for it. You know you want her... Jyah could tell she was blabbering on about something to do with a man at the bar. Take her back to your place. Get her drunk Jyah. You know you want to... Jyah just nodded his head and 'hmm'ed, pretending to know what she was saying.  
  
He was still thinking. You know this night can get even better than it already is Jyah. And you know how to make it go your way. Jyah shook his head and broke his long silence.  
  
"Drink?" He asked Remmie as he pulled out the mickey again. Remmie quickly snatched the bottle from is hand, and with a few quick gulps, she handed back the empty bottle. "Don't mind if I do!" Remmie giggled and she licked the excess booze off her lips.  
  
"So where are we going Remmie?" Jyah asked ever so lightly as he lifted his head, realizing just how far they actually were from the bar. He honestly has no idea where they were but after looking at Remmie, and seeing the sureness in her eyes, he felt highly reassured that they were going the right way.  
  
"If we go left at the next street, We just have to pass through the back alleys, then a few minutes after that were at my place," Remmie said confidently , "That back alley is kinda dangerous. I never ever go though there alone, but since im with someone, well there's safety in numbers if you know what I mean. It takes about 10 minutes off the walk, and im not sure about you but I am freezing!"  
  
Jyah looked at Remmie. 'Tsk the middle of January and all she has on is some light jacket and a skimpy dress. Women.' Jyah then looked down and turned his gaze back to the ground. He wasn't sure if he should mention his hotel so soon, or just let the matter be, and spend the night at Remmie's. 'Who said I was gonna try anything. Like she's hot and stuff and I know I wont try anything and. damn honesty kickin in again!'  
  
"Well what about my hotel?" Jyah asked immediately regretting his words. 'Jyah you damn fool! Why did you do that!?' Remmie turned to Jyah, a little surprised that he reminded her. "uhhh.I'll direct you to it once we get to where I live if that's okay with you. Don't worry I wont forget." She smiled at Jyah. "thanks." he said half heartedly.  
  
Suddenly Remmie stopped right on the spot. Her face turned pale as if she had seen a ghost. ".Jyah.." She whispered slightly shaking, "Did you hear that?" Jyah stopped too. He reached into his back and pulled out a small silver gun. Remmie jumped and quickly grabbed Jyah's shirt. She began tugging it vigorously. "Jyah. We're being watched." Jyah quickly turned his head to the left to see something or someone crouched behind an abandoned pick up truck. He pointed his loaded gun in the direction of the figure in the shadows.  
  
Remmie pressed her shaking body closer to Jyah's. Jyah too was beginning to shake. "Show yourself!!!" Jyah barked into the eerie darkness. "I don't play games! Show your fucking face!" The figure seemed to be moving closer and closer to Jyah and Remmie at a fast rate. "Jyah. I'm scared." Remmie whispered, breathing heavily into Jyah's neck. "Remmie give me some goddamn space!" Jyah hissed as he turned to face the terrified girl. For a split second they looked into each others eyes, and felt like they were in there own world.  
  
Only a few yards away, something made a noise in the darkness 'click click' Jyah knew that sound all to well. "Look out!!!!" He yelled pushing both him and Remmie to the ground. And with a BANG, a speeding bullet narrowly missed Remmie's head. A deep gruff voice emerged from the shadows. "Well well if it isn't Mr. Jyah Bardel. And what's this? You have a whore?" Remmie's face grew red with rage.  
  
"Show yourself!" Jyah shouted, firing a single bullet into the direction of the voice. "Your aim is terrible Jyah!" the voice chuckled, emerging from the darkness. A man slightly older than Remmie replaced the shadow. "Reno!" Jyah yelled in shock. He didn't even need to look twice to know it was Reno. He was in a navy blue suit, A Turks trade mark, and hand fiery red hair, pulled back into a single ponytail. The slim man carefully took a lit cigarette out from between his lips and butted it on the ground.  
  
"Find a place to hide!" Jyah whispered to a terrified Remmie. All Remmie could do was nod and run with all her might. " Where are you going bitch!?" Reno yelled, firing a field of bullets at the fleeing girl. "Shit!" Remmie cried in pain as she fell to the ground just feet away from the protection of a dumpster.  
  
"Remmie!!" Jyah yelled running towards the wounded girl. Reno just stood there and looked letting out a horrible evil laugh. "What? Jyah someone finally means something to you?" Reno pointed his loaded gun towards the dumpster. "Shuttup!" Jyah yelled, running out from behind the dumpster, moving right into the open. "Stop it what do you want with her!!!!"  
  
"I don't want her Jyah, I just want you.. Dead." Jyah pointed his loaded gun at Reno's head. "What kind of game are you playing Reno!" Jyah snarled, putting light pressure on the gun's trigger. "A game of cats and mouse. And it looks like the cats just caught the mouse." "Cats?" Jyah asked still pointing the gun at Reno.  
  
"That's right Mr. Bardell." A female voice said Jyah. He felt something cold and hard brushing against the back of his neck. a gun. "The cats caught the mouse finally. I'd say I had fun this time hey Reno?" the voice said again. "Don't turn around" She hissed as she signaled for Reno to come closer.  
  
Reno slowly walked towards Jyah. "You can't run from us forever Mr. Bardell." Reno said, putting his gun in his holster. "Running didn't help Mr. Norwood, and it certainly wont help you either." Jyah was at loss of words. "Where the hell is Bryan!!! You have him! Where is he!" Reno punched Jyah in the face, sending him to the ground like a rag doll. Everything was spinning. His head felt like it had just been bashed In with a hammer. He lifted his face off the ground. The other person was Elena.  
  
Now Elena was a very pretty girl. She'd look a lot better if she weren't so cold. She was about his height, and had short cropped blond hair. Her brown eyes looked almost black in the darkness of the night. She knelt down beside Jyah and pointed the gun at him again. "Why do you run from us. Jyah?" she hissed, nearing the gun even closer to Jyah's forehead. "Can you not face the truth like a man?! You don't run from us! You can't run from the Turks Mr. Bardell. We will always find you! NOW GET UP! Come back to Midgar, and face the truth like a man. and we wont kill you. yet."  
  
Jyah staggered to his feet and rubbed his head. "I'm not going back. I'm not a coward! Kill me now! DO IT!!! Save me the embarrassment!" Elena looked at her gun as if she was getting ready to shoot. And at that moment Jyah quickly glanced at Remmie. "Don't worry I got it handled." Remmie mouthed to Jyah, then went back to fiddling with something in the darkness.  
  
"So are you ready to die?!" Elena hissed, getting Jyah's attention once again. "Wait!!" Reno yelled, "let's give him a Turk style goodbye first!" Elena smiled. Reno wound up and gave Jyah's knees an unsuspecting kick, causing him to collapse again. Jyah struggled to get up again. Elena fired her gun again shooting him right below his left knee. He screamed in agony. Reno laughed, placing his foot on Jyah's dirty cheek, grinding his face into the cold ground.  
  
Elena laughed and kicked him repeatedly where she had shot him just moments ago. Jyah was in such intense pain. Just let me die!!! Please just let me die! He gritted his teeth and let out short quick breaths. He wasn't going to make it. A gunshot rang out, and Elena fell to the ground, dropping her gun. Another shot fired and Remmie came running out from the shadows.  
  
Remmie shot Elena again, this time in the back. Jyah grabbed Elena's gun and fired it at Reno, grazing his shoulder. Reno winced and turned to run. "Jyah watch your back!!! I will be back!" And with that he disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
  
Remmie ran up to Jyah and helped him off the ground. His leg was saturated in blood. "Shoot her again." Jyah gasped short of breath. Remmie fired three shots at Elena's head, then tossed the empty gun to the ground. "We gotta get out of here." She said to Jyah, swinging his arm over her shoulder. "My place isn't far, just hold on" 


End file.
